wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Zenon Przesmycki
Teksty (w nawiasie podano rok powstania lub wydania utworu) Zbiory wierszy *Z czary młodości. Liryczny pamiętnik duszy (1881—1891) (I wyd. 1893) ::Barkarola ::W co wierzyć? ::W twych cudnych oczach ::Wieczór Wiersze pojedyncze *Lilijną jeno biel *Negli occhi porta la mia donna amore *O czarodziejska... *Twe usta *Z dziejów serca Przekłady Przekłady poezji Matthew Arnolda *Starzejąc się *Wyosobnienie‎ Przekłady poezji Charlesa Baudelaire'a *Any where out of the world (Gdziebądź precz z tego świata, I wyd. przekł. 1904) *Cudzoziemiec (I wyd. przekł. 1904) Przekłady poezji Théodore'a de Banville'a *Ach, już nie pójdziem w bór... (I wyd. przekł. 1901) *Pójdź... (I wyd. przekł. 1901) *Skok z trampoliny (I wyd. przekł. 1901) *Wygnanie Bogów‎ (I wyd. przekł. 1901) *Życie i Śmierć‎‎ (I wyd. przekł. 1901) Przekłady poezji Adelberta von Chamisso *Burza (I wyd. przekł. 1917) *Idź i ty dalej! (I wyd. przekł. 1917) *Zjawisko (I wyd. przekł. 1917) Przekłady poezji Paula Claudela *Wiersze wygnańcze (Vers d’exil, 1912; I wyd. przekł. 1918) ::I ::VIII Przekłady poezji Holgera Drachmanna *Noszę kapelusz tak, jak chcę... (I wyd. przekł. 1918) *Słysz, co za dźwięk... (I wyd. przekł. 1918) Przekłady poezji Josepha von Eichendorffa *Dodźwięki (I wyd. przekł. 1918) *Nocą (I wyd. przekł. 1918) *Późne wesele (I wyd. przekł. 1918) Przekłady poezji Gustava Falke *Modlitwa *Poeta *Zgubiwszy takt Przekłady poezji Friedricha Hebbela *Do nieznajomej (I wyd. przekł. 1918) *Dwaj wędrowcy (I wyd. przekł. 1918) *Pieśń nocna (I wyd. przekł. 1918) *Wrażenie zmierzchowe (I wyd. przekł. 1918) Przekłady poezji José Maríi de Heredii *Antoniusz i Kleopatra *Na posąg strzaskany *Nemea *Samurai *Zapomnienie *Zdobywcy Przekłady poezji Hugo von Hofmannsthala *Ballada życia powierzchniego *Wielu jużci... Przekłady poezji Gottfrieda Kellera *''„Ich hab' in kalten Wintertagen...”'' (I wyd. przekł. 1918) *Noc zimowa (I wyd. przekł. 1918) *Pieśń wieczorna (I wyd. przekł. 1918) Przekłady poezji Michaiła Lermontowa *Kiedy faluje wkrąg złociściejąca niwa... (I wyd. przekł. 1918) *Samotniczo wychodzę, gdzie droga... (I wyd. przekł. 1918) Przekłady poezji Dmitrija Mereżkowskiego *Błękitne niebo (I wyd. przekł. 1918) *Pieśń błazna (I wyd. przekł. 1918) *Przed jutrznią (I wyd. przekł. 1918) *Z poematu "Śmierć" - Strofa LXIII (I wyd. przekł. 1918) Przekłady poezji Eduarda Mörike *O północy (I wyd. przekł. 1918) *Ranek wrześniowy (I wyd. przekł. 1918) *Skrytość (I wyd. przekł. 1918) Przekłady poezji Stephena Phillipsa *Do Miltona-ślepca (I wyd. przekł. 1918) *Łazarz (I wyd. przekł. 1918) *Zwycięskie wyznanie (Urywek z poematu: Marpressa, I wyd. przekł. 1918) Przekłady poezji Augusta von Platena *Gazele (Ghaselen, 1822; I wyd. przekł. 1918) ::33 ::107 Przekłady poezji Carla Spittelera *Kronos i starzec *Król Południa i Książę Dzwonów Przekłady poezji Fiodora Tiutczewa *Droga z Królewca do Petersburga (I wyd. przekł. 1917) *Głosy nocne (I wyd. przekł. 1917) *O Panie, ześlij zdrój ochłody... (I wyd. przekł. 1917) Przekłady poezji Aleksieja Konstantinowicza Tołstoja *Kajdaniarze (org. Колодники, I poł. lat 50-tych XIX w.; I wyd. przekł. 1918) *Oj, gdybyż, gdyby mać-Wołga wstecz popłynąć chciała!.. (org. Ой, каб Волга-матушка да вспять побежала!.., 1856; I wyd. przekł. 1918) Przekłady poezji Auguste'a de Villiers de L'Isle-Adam *Przebudzenie (I wyd. przekł. 1918) *Spotkanie (I wyd. przekł. 1918) *Wyznanie (I wyd. przekł. 1918) Inne przekłady *Bezimienny a nieśmiertelny — Verner von Heidenstam (I wyd. przekł. 1918) *Deszcz — Johannes Schlaf (I wyd. przekł. 1918) *Fantazya — Gérard de Nerval (I wyd. przekł. 1918) *Gorgony — Diego Angeli (I wyd. przekł. 1918) *Na morzu — Max Waller (I wyd. przekł. 1907) *Piosnka wielkanocna — Stuart Merrill (I wyd. przekł. 1918) *Poezye — Johann Wolfgang von Goethe (I wyd. przekł. 1918) *Południe — Theodor Fontane (I wyd. przekł. 1918) *Oda do greckiej urny — John Keats (I wyd. przekł. 1918) *Odwiedziny na grobie — Guido Gezelle (I wyd. przekł. 1918) *Z „Piętnastu piosnek” (VI) — Maurice Maeterlinck (I wyd. przekł. 1918) *Zdrój Łez — Arthur O'Shaughnessy (I wyd. przekł. 1917) Zobacz też * Kategoria:Polscy poeci Kategoria:Polscy pisarze Kategoria:Redaktorzy Kategoria:Krytycy literaccy Kategoria:Tłumacze